One by One
by eloquant.grace
Summary: Honour; Honesty; Courage; Integrity; Loyalty. He was scared. He watched as one by one his comrades took a step forward into a destiny of doom. One by one they stood. One by one they fell. It would be his turn soon...


**AN:** **Just another random story ... I'm australian so I used the australian navy values .... I don't know the states ones .... sorry. I dont know own anything HM related ... and haha ill be honest i think this ones a little dodge butt it was fun to write (even though i have that essay to still do ... dumdedumdedum) =/ anywhoos have a great day :) i think i'm going to crash in my bed because im awesome like that haha. ill get back to editing it after my exam tuesday  
x **

**okay i lie i keep coming back to edit it ... i think this is the worst story ive written so far and its annoying me ... if anyone has any way for me to make it better pleaseee telll haha its driving me crazy kinda like my impulsive urge to procrastinate by dancing to the radio and jumping on the bed. well heres the re-edited edited version i guess =/**

**x**

**

* * *

**

**One by One**

His eyes grew wide with anticipation. His stomach knotted in twists and turns. He cowered in the corner hoping to merge in and camouflage with the scenery before him. The sounds seemed to echoed and amplify rebounding off the surfaces of his surroundings. He was scared.

He watched. One by one his comrades took a step forward into a destiny of doom. One by one they stood. One by one they fell. Yet they still moved on, advancing on their target despite the futility of the cause. They showed courage, he showed cowardice. It would be his turn soon.

He replayed the scenes of his friends being hit by the bluntest bullets of fate. Many times the shots would pierce or split their hearts in two. He replayed the scenes where they had fallen, the 'enemy' ripping their beating hearts out of their chests so causally; obliviously. Maybe he could avoid the agony and pain? Had they seen him? Was it too late?

**. . . . .**

Honour. Honesty. Courage. Integrity. Loyalty.

Those were the navy values his father had instilled in him from birth.

**_Honour_ **. The fundamental value on which the Navy and each person held reputation depends. The demonstration of honour demanded honesty, courage, integrity and loyalty. Traits he wasn't sure he had.

_**Honesty**_. Always being truthful; knowing and doing what is right for the Navy and yourself.  
Was this really a smart move?

_**Courage**_. The strength of character to do what is right in the face of personal adversity; danger or threat. He shrunk at the thought of what his dad would say to his cowardice; his fear and inactions so far. He wasn't courageous; in fact he felt quite the opposite. He was a coward.

_**Integrity.**_ The display of truth, honesty and fairness gaining respect and trust from others. He watched as his friends continued to fall. Could you maintain your integrity and still be scared?

_**Loyalty**_. Being _committed_ to each other and to the collective duty of service to America.

Committed.

That was the word he needed.

He would remain _committed_ to himself. He would hold his head high with _honour_. He would show _courage_ and strength of character in the face of personal adversity. He would hold his heart out on a flaxen chord and do so with _honesty_. He would be true to himself; _loyal;_ but not to America ... to his heart.

He smiled as he thought of his father and his 'navy values.' Maybe the did come in handy afterall. It was then that the rhythmic pounding of his heart began to echo uncontrolably in his ears. Adrenaline shot though his veins. His time had come. He thought of how to approach the moving target. His heart skipped a beat when he had suddenly realized that the target was approaching him.

_One step_. He was bold and showed confidence.

_Two steps_. Was that so hard?

He paused.

_Two and a half steps._ Answer to the question before .... YES!

He couldn't go through with it. He smoothly slid into the nearest nook he could find. Disapointment slowly began to replace the adrenaline in his veins. Once again he'd betrayed his heart. He sighed. Maybe he just wasn't 'man' enough for this. He thought about the simple days of his childhood where the biggest problem was making sure she didn't steal his crayons. Boy had the times changed.

He gasped in shock as something grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He had been captured.

"OKEN!" he trembled at her voice. Despite being shorter she seemed to tower over him. "I'm sick of this game Oliver, I've been asked out by every guy to the prom so far and I've said no. JUST ASK ME ALREADY. If you don't I sure as hell will."

Oliver nodded trying to regain his composure. He rubbed a hand casually through his hair; nervously.

"Cat got your tounge?" she stated impatiently.

"Lils," he cleared his throat, "Will you go to the prom with me?" He ducked as her hand flew to make contact with the back of his head. "Owww, what was that for?" his reflexes obviously lagging.

"Not like that," she glared. Oliver glanced over to his friends for help, but he knew they'd rather watch and enjoy the scene playing out before them. He sighed bending down on one knee.

"Lillian Truscot, you're the bestest friend I've ever had. Will you go to senior prom with me ... please?" He asked slightly unsure. She smiled and edged him on.

"You really are the prettiest girl I've ever seen. You're beautiful to me inside and out." She nodded letting him off the hook. That would do.

"Ya know," he continued cluelessly "even though you're pretty much one of the guys."

Oliver ducked again knowing that he'd stuffed it, but this time the punch landed into his stomach. "Ow," he wheezed.

"You really know how to ruin a good moment don't you Ollie. And yes I will go with you to the prom." With that she walked away satisfied.

Oliver clutched his stomach and watched in awe.

True love deffinately was a battlefield...


End file.
